1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strobo apparatus which comprises a power source part and a flashing part, the two parts being separable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A strobo apparatus, specially a large strobo apparatus, is composed of a power source part and a flashing part containing a main capacitor, the two parts being separable according to its using object.
In the above-mentioned apparatus, when a low voltage battery and a well known DC-DC converter circuit are used as the power source part, even though the power source part is separated from the flashing part containing the main capacitor, the DC-DC converter circuit is still maintained operating as far as a power source switch is closed. That is, although the load, namely, the main capacitor is detached from the power source part, the low voltage battery is supplying energy continuously, and of course the transformer of the DC-DC converter circuit produces high voltage continuously.
Therefore, not only the waste of energy of the power source part arises, but also another problem arises that, since high voltage is impressed on the oscillation transistor of the DC-DC converter circuit due to non-load state of the transformer. Therefore, we must select such transistor that has a high breakdown against such high voltage; that is versatility of design of the said transistor is narrow, and the cost of the said transistor is very expensive.
Furthermore, at the separation part, the output terminals of the power source circuit are fed with a high alternative voltage, therefore we must beware of the insulation of the said output terminal not to make dangerous electric shock.